KPopp Pregnant Challenge Wiki
Welcome to KPopp Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge Wiki,'' the wiki about the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge that the YouTube gamer KPopp plays! No idea what this wiki's about? Well, the YouTube gamer KPopp has taken on is the Sims 3 Pregnant Challenge, where you create a sim and try to have babies with everyone in town. Her sim Kelly KPopp has had twenty children and now she's trying to make each of them have kids too, it's all in good fun. Visit KPopp's YouTube channel here to catch up on the series, or go to our list of episodes to find out more about each episode. There's also a 'KPopp Sims 3 Hunger Games Wiki' - check it out! It's still in the early stages, so it really needs more editors. Anyone can help edit, as long as you aren't posting anything offensive or being a total troll. Featured article What did the random page button give us today? DRUMROLL... It's 'AWKWARD KPopp! Why not go check out the article? Maybe you've got something to add to it! What you should check out Our '''Name Ideas page is for you to get creative with suggestions for names for the new KPopp babies, there's no guarantee they will be used but it is still fun. Just a warning - most of them are quite dirty, so if you get offended easily you might not like it! If you've got a moment, why not look at Ciakyle's game where you can find your Pregnant Challenge name. Need a random Pregnant Challenge name generator? We have your new baby name machine! Editorial guidelines If you mess something up, it can be undone, so don't be put off! We like new contributors! Want to edit but don't know where to start? Check out this tutorial for creating a page about a sim. Here are some things you should keep in mind while you edit: *Don't forget that it is KPopp, not Kpopp, so be careful when adding links. *Include last names for non-KPopp sims. *Please use "first" instead of "1st" and "twenty" instead of "20," etc. (Except for episodes and large numbers). *Dead sims should be described using "was," not "is." *Use the Sim Template when you make a page for a sim. *Use the Episode Template for when updating or creating the episode pages. Things to do on the wiki Pages that need expanding or improving: *IMPREGNATE ALL THE B*TCHES! *Pussy Popper KPopp *Episode 49 *Episode 50 (not uploaded yet) Pages that need to be created: *Episode 51 (not uploaded yet) Other things that need to be done: *Fix "challenge" in the URL. *Update the Wiki Navigation. *Update the wiki logo. *Improve the Sim Name Generator or make it a widget. External links *KPopp's YouTube channel *KPopp's Twitter *KPopp's Facebook page *KPopp Sims 3 Hunger Games Wiki *The Sims Wiki *KPopp Wiki (contains no content) Latest activity Wiki created by I-am-Funo because I wanted to draw the children from this here series. Let's just say I haven't drawn any of them yet. Category:Browse